Love Me- Erwin x OC story
by Hime Amai Senju
Summary: Born and raised in the Capital, Aerifina's life changes as her brother, and eventually her, go against their upbringings and do the unthinkable. Join the Survey Corps.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**All right! Hello everybody! Just to let ya know this is an OC x Erwin(Irvin) fan fiction if ya didn't notice. So, I started watching Shingeki and voila! I fell in love with the show. And for some reason, I really wanted to make a fanfic but didn't know who to pair up with. Then I thought, "Hmm, why not Erwin?"

Thus the birth of the story! Heads up, the tone and diction of the story is going to change ! From when Aerith is little to when she is older . Huge difference.

Now, my favorite character of all time is Aerith(ff7). So I will warn that my oc isn't so.. original. She looks like Aerith, but her hair is red(different hairstyle too) and her name is Aerifina but Aerith for short. Everything else is the same, sorry! Disclaimer on that! I'm just not that creative. If this is wrong, do tell! I can always change her.

Please don't be upset! But I really like it so maybe you will , too?

Yeasshh, super duper long. Anyways , enjoy~~

-Next Chapter-


	2. Father's Commands

824-Spring

A warm sun and bright, blue sky covered the land, promising new life. One of happiness and joy . The trees' branches swayed with the slight breeze while the birds chirped melodiously. It was truly lucky to be living in this wondrous time.

For those even more luckier to be living inside the Walls, it meant a another year of freedom and peace. The three main walls being Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. From what anyone knows, thousands of the humans left resided in these walls.

Inside Wall Sina, the Capital Mitras to be specific, a 5 years old girl named Aerifina could be seen waking from her daily nap. She always napped under the big oak tree in her family's yard. It was well past noon, yet this girl felt like the day was still young to play. Although, nothing ever goes as planned.

"Oh, Big Brother! Where are you hiding?" I said as I searched high and low for my older brother. We had engaged in our usual hide-and-seek game for this day's afternoon. My instincts were leading me to our stable house.

"Could he be..in the stables!" My giggling self exclaimed, so assured of it as I searched a pen...empty!. 'Darn, not there!' The horse closest to me neighed in a sort of laughing manner.

Turning around to confront his taunts, I caught a glimpse of gray running out of the other end of the stables. The exact light gray that lay on the head of my prey's head. 'Ah ha!'

"Xenor ! You can't hide from me!" I yelled, running out as well to try and keep up with his pace. Unbeknownst, there was another who happened to be entering as I was exiting. As I turned the corner of the opening, an unexpected collision occurred.

"Ouf!"

"Ugh!" I fell flat on my bottom, leaning on my elbows.

I looked up to see who had the nerve to-! I didn't have a chance to examine them for soon I felt lean arms hoist me up then frantically attempt to dust off my dress. I stood there for a while before my mind registered who it was.

"Oh, my! Please excuse me, my dear Miss. If I had been more careful... oh no, this stain on your sleeve won't come off. What am I too tell your father!" Maylene, my quite nervous nurse maid, had spoken. She had been with my family for 3 years since my mother had died and is comfortable around us and her fellow workers. Not so much with my father, however. 'Mum..' I smiled slightly as I tried to remember something about her. I was only 2 when she disappeared. But her warmth was embedded in my memory.

'Awh, I should put her mind at ease!' I could be nice when I wanted to!

"May," I started, "it really is no bother. I shall go and change if it will put you at ease. Such a simple stain should not be fussed about."

She stopped patting down my long, straight, red hair, her face almost relaxing until she realized the severity of her case. "Oh, my! I am in deep trouble, much time has passed! Come now, Miss Astor. We must get you to your father's study right away for he wishes to speak with his children."

With her hand on my back, she led me hurriedly back to the mansion.

'Oh, no indeed. When father called for us, it wasn't just for quality time. Awh, I won't be able to finish my game with Xenor.. Where did he go anyways?'

I begrudgingly complied, dragging my feet on the rug as we walked down a hallway. May gets so weird around my father. But so do I. He scares me with his cold stare.

"May, where is my brother? I surely wouldn't want to be alone, what if I am in trouble?"

She glanced down at me, but continued to walk me albeit much slower. "Mister Claude was sent to inform him, don't worry love. You are not in trouble, I promise." She said with a reassuring smile. We turned into another hallway, the study's door at the end.

As I nodded, I noticed my brother was waiting up ahead. Most likely for me.

"Xenor! I found you, brother!" I chortled. I ran towards him as he turned around to face me.

"It seems you have, Aerith. But shall we lower our voice, we wouldn't wish to cause much ruckus." Although he was only 3 years my senior, his literary studies were far advanced than mine. Courtesy of Father.

Right, this was his door. I looked at the dark, oak door knowing who was on the other side.

Maylene caught up, fixing some strays on my head. "That'll do. Hopefully your father doesn't notice much about your dress." May knocked on the door.

{INTERMISSION}

Bare with me beautiful readers. It WILL get better.

"Come in," a deep, yet silky voice answered. At least that's what I heard May describe it as.

As Xenor and I entered the room, I waved to her quickly. Her face lost all color as she pointed to my arm. What is she looking at? I haven't the faintest clue but shrugged it off, closing the door. Oh well, must not be that big of a deal.

The square study room was cold right when you walked in. There were two long windows on the back wall behind my father's desk. The rest of it was covered with bookshelves. The left wall had a fireplace, hardly used, and some more bookshelves. The right had a door that led to..I don't know. But had paintings, maps, an extra small desk, and a bureau with lit candle sticks on it. It wasn't dark yet but if that's what he preferred.

I felt uneased already. Our father sat in his office chair, scribbling away on some paperwork . He didn't even lift his head to acknowledge us.

Xenor stood in front of the desk, and I walked to stand next to him. We didn't sit in the chairs unless offered to.

Tic toc. 5 minutes passes without a single word, just the noise of the movement of Father's pen.

I couldn't help but sigh I was just too impatient and ready to bolt out the door, no matter the consequences. But at that moment, my father's head snapped up, glaring at me with the same green orbs I had.

"Your manners are lacking, Aerifina. Does Mrs. Grup have to remind you of your etiquette? Maybe this time you will actually pay attention ." He said with a slight threat in his voice.

No, please not her again. She's scary!"My apologies, father. It will not happen again." I don't think this is fair! But you may be wondering why we are more, uh, advanced than children our age. Well, meet my father. He doesn't believe in childish minds. But I'm only 5 so obviously I'm going to do what I please.

"Of course it will not for I have already arranged a lesson with early next morning. I expect Xenor to join you."

This perked Xenor's interest. He had already completed his etiquette lessons long ago, receiving high praises from the old hag. He will not endure it again.

"If I may Father," Xenor looked for a sign to continue from him, noticing a slight raise of an eyebrow allowing him to speak further, " for what reasons shall we have to -"

"We are to have guests stay the morning after next, and neither of you two will show lack of nobility. I will not tolerate any rebellious actions from you both." Father interrupted rather rudely. He was never one to listen.

I wasn't as surprise that he did than my brother actually communicating with our father. They had a strain relationship even before Mama died from what Xenor told me.

Did he say guests?

"That is all. Although, you must heed my warning: Do not ruin our reputation, or there will be dire consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, father," both of us said in unison. We headed towards the door more quickly than Father would like. But we wanted out as soon as possible.

"Aerifina,"

I cringed. Tartar sauce. So close. At least Xenor stopped as well

Slightly turning my head, I asked, "Yes?"

"I never want to see you in that horrendous dress."

It was actually one of my favorite..." Yes Father,"

{So far so good? Please critique!}


	3. He has green eyes but graysilver hair

Closing the door behind him,Xenor let out a frustrated groan.

"Although it will be a bore, we must comply with father's command. We are nobles and we mustn't be anyone less."

I just nodded. But then I remembered, "Who are the guests he mentioned? We hardly get to meet any of father's companions, so these ones have to be very important!" I started off to my room, thinking about our mysterious guests.

Xenor quickly caught up beside me,"It's not in our place to ask, you should know Aerith. Anyways, what shall you do with your dress now?"

"I don't know. I really love wearing it; however, it is worn out. I'll have May give it too those less fortunate. I'm sure they'll still like it."

"Don't keep up such a facade around me, little sister. I know you hate speaking similar to an old lady," Xenor said.

'Thank goodness!' My shoulders relaxed noticeably. I really do hate speaking in such a manner. It's so boring and doesn't show my true self.  
>"Thanks, I feel the freedom entering my vocal cords and exhilarating my voice!" I said with my right hand on my chest and my left arm in the arm.<p>

He chuckled lightly. "Always for the theatrics,"

We reached my room and I almost didn't want my brother to leave. We have such a strong bond, always only having ourselves to keep company. And now our game is officially over. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to play anymore.

"Till dinner, my dear little sister," Xenor affectionately ruffled the top of my hair.

"Hey!" I giggled. I didn't really mind. "Same goes for you, brother! Don't speak so formal around me," I pushed his hand off, lightly pushing him back. He looked at me with a hidden frown, which I noticed.

This time, he ruffled his own hand through his straight, grey hair. It was a bit past his shoulders, the sides tied together in a knot behind his head with a black ribbon. His hair parted in the middle.  
>"Unfortunately little one, this type of speech is too embedded into my mind that I don't have a slight remembrance of my old way. You still are young enough to keep your real self; don't ever lose sight of it."<p>

His words were always taken to heart by me. I view him more as a father than our actual one. Poor Xenor, he had to grow up quickly after mom disappeared. Father, especially then, didn't have time for quality time with us. We spent much of our time together or with the maids and other staffs.

"Okie doke, I'll try!" I had to lighten up his mood, it was always like this after we had a "meeting" with Father I reached out and gave him a warm hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. He's a tall one, that boy.

With a final wave I entered my room.

Closing the door behind him,Xenor let out a frustrated groan.

"Although it will be a bore, we must comply with father's command. We are nobles and we mustn't be anyone less."

I just nodded. But then I remembered, "Who are the guests he mentioned? We hardly get to meet any of father's companions, so these ones have to be very important!" I started off to my room, thinking about our mysterious guests.

Xenor quickly caught up beside me,"It's not in our place to ask, you should know Aerith. Anyways, what shall you do with your dress now?"

"I don't know. I really love wearing it; however, it is worn out. I'll have May give it too those less fortunate. I'm sure they'll still like it."

"Don't keep up such a facade around me, little sister. I know you hate speaking similar to an old lady," Xenor said.

'Thank goodness!' My shoulders relaxed noticeably. I really do hate speaking in such a manner. It's so boring and doesn't show my true self.  
>"Thanks, I feel the freedom entering my vocal cords and exhilarating my voice!" I said with my right hand on my chest and my left arm in the arm.<p>

He chuckled lightly. "Always for the theatrics,"

We reached my room and I almost didn't want my brother to leave. We have such a strong bond, always only having ourselves to keep company. And now our game is officially over. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to play anymore.

"Till dinner, my dear little sister," Xenor affectionately ruffled the top of my hair.

"Hey!" I giggled. I didn't really mind. "Same goes for you, brother! Don't speak so formal around me," I pushed his hand off, lightly pushing him back. He looked at me with a hidden frown, which I noticed.

This time, he ruffled his own hand through his straight, grey hair. It was a bit past his shoulders, the sides tied together in a knot behind his head with a black ribbon. His hair parted in the middle.  
>"Unfortunately little one, this type of speech is too embedded into my mind that I don't have a slight remembrance of my old way. You still are young enough to keep your real self; don't ever lose sight of it."<p>

His words were always taken to heart by me. I view him more as a father than our actual one. Poor Xenor, he had to grow up quickly after mom disappeared. Father, especially then, didn't have time for quality time with us. We spent much of our time together or with the maids and other staffs.

"Okie doke, I'll try!" I had to lighten up his mood, it was always like this after we had a "meeting" with Father I reached out and gave him a warm hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. He's a tall one, that boy.

With a final wave I entered my room.

* * *

><p>~INTERMISSION~<br>Gosh, have you dear readers seen Black Butler? I'm in love (≧▽≦)

~~~~cowsarecool~~~~~~

* * *

><p>Next morning-<p>

"I hate her! She's always stuffing her grimmey claws down my throat." I angrily complained to my brother. I really meant that she was trying to burn her manner teachings into my tongue. If only she knew..ha.. you old hag.

We had just finished a non-delightful lesson with Mrs. Grup. She's the wrinkle version of my dog. Actually, I don't have one.. Hmmm, Christmas present...

"Did you expect more? At least we survived, Aerith." Xenor said, pulling me out of my inner thoughts into the world of reality.

'Not exactly" I sighed. "Well, the day is young and the sun is bright! What say you brother dearest? Another one of our gruesome games of hide-n-seek?"

Turning to one another, we had an eye showdown. I'm the master of this-

"You're it!" Xenor said, running the opposite direction from me.

Drats. Not again

-What do you think? Should I make really long chapters or semi short ones? (I'll post them one after the other)-


	4. These are our guests?

824- Spring

Today was the day. Our mysterious guest were suppose to arrive anytime. Father had us scrubbed clean from head to toes, had us dressed in our best outfits, and neatly combed. Everyone was jittery and also dressed to perfection, Maylene even more so than normal. Right now, we were sitting in the parlor as instructed waiting for our father to return with the guests. Maybe other old farts?

Just then, the doors were swung open by one of the door-holder people and in came one of the co-creators to my life. We stood immediately, the couch facing the door so we knew who it was. Not right after him, a tall, thin man with glasses came after him. His hair was a graying blonde color and his eyes were blue, though they shined with wisdom. Although he had a facial hair, he seems like a very friendly man.

I almost didn't notice the mini-blonde look alike next to him. Almost.

He looked to be around Xenor's age, 8 or maybe 9 years old. His hair was kept neatly to side, with an almost undercut hairstyle. His icy blue were what mostly caught my attention, mostly. As much as they were striking., his eyebrows won. They were so thick and bushy! 'Heh, bushy brow'

It wasn't poliet to stare but I couldn't take my eyes off him. That was until he caught my stare and I quickly looked towards my father with curios eyes. They don't look like nobles..

The older man was wearing a black suit with a grey stipend vest, nothing too fancy but it didn't look too tattered either. The boy was dressed in a pale blue collared shirt, with a brown vest over the top. His pants wear a dark navy blue.

My father gestured towards us and then to the man as they made their way to the stand in front of us. The boy didn't look at me again, his eyes on my father instead.

"Children, this is Charles Smith, an old collegue of mine and Charles, this is my first born,Xenor. I believe he is the same age as your son."

Xenor immediately went to shake hands with the man, Charles ( I don't actually know his name so this will have to do). "It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you, sir." Xenor said politely with blank expression.

Charles chuckled lightly then smiled while they shook hands for a moment. "You sure don't fool around with their etiquette, now do you Sebastian? Likewise young man. Your father speaks highly of the two of you. This is my son," he put his left arm behind to slightly push the boy closer to us, "Erwin."

Erwin's smile was almost identical to his father's. It was nice.. He shook hands with my brother, both nodding at each other.

The man turned to me, "And this must be little Aerifina, I presume?" His warm smile reached his eyes, crinkling the corners of them. Father nodded. From the corner of my eye, I could see he was commanding me to behave.

I almost forgot my manners though for Charles just felt so welcoming, it was as if I could be my real self.  
>I courtsey gracefully, 'don't mess up Aerith!'<br>"Mr. Smith, it's a pleasure."

"Oh nonsense, Aerith. Call me Charles, I insist." I can tell the man was holding back to not hug me. 'Wow, that was fast. He warmed up to me quickly.'

"As you've heard just seconds before, this is Erwin."

Erwin bowed and I courtsey again. We both replied together, "It's a pleasure," Copy-cat. I internally stocked my tongue at him.

Charles and my father exchanged glances.  
>"What do you say the children go acquaint themselves better while we talk business, Sebastian?"<br>They must really be close friends if they are in first name bases, yet father doesn't seem to mind.

"I don't see why not. Xenor, Aerifina, you are dismissed."  
>"Thank you, father." My brother said, and I nodded. Xenor turned to Erwin, "Would you like a tour of the house?"<p>

"That would be fine, thank you. " he replied. His voice was calm, it drawed me more to him.

***sorry for the mistakes but I literally write these on my phone, cause like what is a computer ? Anyways, as you can see I use a lot of references, and if you catch them then, hooray for you! You get a cookie:)


	5. Sometime my bad luck is a good thing

**LWho says you're not perfect?**

**Me: Hannah Montana o(〒﹏〒****)o**

**I found out that if you buy a USB OTG, you can use a computer keyboard for your phone:)**

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help but continue to observe the boy. He was quiet, almost calculating what to say as my brother asked him questions. They were getting along really well, so I stayed a couple steps behind them piping in here and there. We showed him most of our house already, so now we were headed outside.<strong>

**"If you'll please come this way, we can show you our stables. Perhaps we shall get to ride one of the horses as well, if time allows it of course," sweet ,sweet Xenor said. Finally! Something fun we all can do.**

**As if they just remembered me, my brother turned around, glimpsing the look of boredom on my face before it became one of happiness. He seemed to be contemplating a decision.. Erwin seemed to have the same thought as he did because before I knew it, they started running towards the stables yelling, "The last one there has to be our slave!"**

**That surely left me speechless. I thought Erwin was just as uptight as my father, but I guess I misjudged him.**

**"Hey! You cheaters! Hold on, I'm going to win!" I started after them.**

**When I eventually reached one of the stables out of breath, Xenor and his new friend were enjoying the cool mid-morning breeze in the shade of a tree (So the stable looks like a big barn that has open doors on both ends, the inside on both sides lined with horse pens. Aertih entered one door, while the boys were outside, near the other door. That was the big oak tree where Aerith naps, the area covered with soft, lushes grass.) 'Oh, would you like some ice-cold lemonade with that King of Jerks?'**

* * *

><p><strong>~INTERMISSION~<strong>

**I just want to skip the background for the characters but alas, it must be done.**

* * *

><p><strong>They haven't noticed me yet and just when I was about to call out to them, a mischievous idea came to mind. Ohhh, this'll be great payback. I crept slowly across the room, sticking close to the right pens. I was almost to the end when I didn't notice one of the horses reached over and out of nowhere, started to yank on my hair with its teeth. Maylene thought I would look more 'presentable' with my hair tied in a bun, but still allowing my fringe to lay on my forehead. Stupid, May. I yelped in surprise, quickly trying to free myself. I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face or me yelling for Xenor. It hurt so bad!<strong>

**I heard running and the first I saw reach me was the stableboy with some hair clippers. Seeing them made me cry harder, I loved my long hair!**

**"Aerifina! Don't worry, sweet sister. I got you. Now quit squirming love, so we can get you free. Don't you want to save your hair?"**

**Through my tear-filled eyes, I can barely make out Xenor's face and grey hair. I nodded and tried to control my sniffling. How the heck did this happen?**

**I'm not sure how, but they somehow got the stupid horse to let go. The heck was it's jerkface problem?**

**I quickly embrace my brother and burried my face into his chest, away from that evil horse. I heard him let out a small 'uhn' of surprise and his body stiffened. When I heard small giggling, I grew more confused than why Xenor wasn't hugging me back. I looked up to see, oh. Wait, icy blue eyes?**

**Erwin had a small tinge of red on his cheeks as he looked down on me, unsure of what to do. I immediately released him, giving the the giggling boy a 'I'll get you back glare.'**

**"Miss, are you feeling well?" the stableboy, Leonce, asked with concern. I knew he was laughing, too. 'I heard ya Leo!' It's his job to keep the dang horses in check, but I guess it wasn't his fault. Besides, he was one of the workers I had a dear friendship with. He came towards me to fix my hair. If I could call it that in this state. More like a rat's nest. Yeah. Sounds about right.**

**"I'm fine, Leon. The horse just frightened me a bit...or a lot." As I said this, I can tell Leon had a troubled face. He could lose his job if Father found out. "But don't worry! It wasn't your fault, the horse might have some sort of brain defect. I shall keep this a secret. I promise."**

**I sticked out my pinky finger, and he did the same as we did the sacred Pinky Promise. **

**I had been in worse situations.**

**I turned to both boys, raising my pinky, "Promise?"**

**Xenor and Erwin didn't hesitate to raise up their pinky in a sign of agreement. That's where our beautiful friendship began to blossom.**

**"Masters! Miss! There you are, I've been looking all over for the three of you. Lunch is about to be served,"**

**Maylene came running to join our little group. Boy, do we have a story to tell her!**


End file.
